Young Justice: the Newest Hero
by The Winged Guardian
Summary: Batman, has being seeing some crime in Gotham decrease and investigates. He finds out that a new "hero" has risen, and sets the Team to continue the investigation. The Team find out some things- with the help of Zatara. And go after this mysterious masked hero. NOTE: Some of the Young Justice characters won't be mentioned as much, as others.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

In the _Batcave_...

"Master Bruce, it's time for dinner." announced Alfred.

"Just a moment." replied Bruce.

"Sir."

Bruce sighed, he knew that Alfred would never leave him alone until he came to dinner.

"Alright." said Bruce.

Alfred nodded and waited for Bruce to join him on the elevator.

In the dining room in _Wayne Manor_...

"Is he here yet?" asked a girl.

The girl had midnight blue dyed hair, and her front parts of her hair were natural black. She wore a black shirt with a a wolf howling at the moon, and navy blue denim jeans, and black leather boots with buckles at the top and bottom of the boots.

"No. You know, you can look for yourself ,Ciara." answered Dick.

"Ha, ha. I would but right now I'm updating my blog."

"Yeah, whatever."

A few minutes later Bruce walked in, and Alfred carrying the tray of food.

"Dinner is served." announced Alfred, setting the plates down.

"Ciara, please turn off your laptop." asked Bruce politely.

"I'm almost done." replied Ciara.

"Now."

"Uh. Fine."

As Ciara closed her laptop, Bruce decided to break the silence.

"Ciara, your teacher Mr. Santos, told me you didn't go to your karate lesson, why?" asked Bruce.

"Because, I don't want to go. I told you, I want horse lessons, I don't want to learn how to kick someone's butt." answered Ciara bluntly.

"I told you, that karate lessons would give you education on defense, if you ever need it."

"Yeah, and I told you I have a knife. Enough defense."

Bruce sighed.

"Anyway, that's enough of the subject. Halloween, is coming up in a few days, and my friends are having a party. I was wondering if I could go?" asked Ciara.

"But the Wayne's always have a gigantic party here!" exclaimed Dick.

"Shut up, Dick."

"Yes, we do. Can't you ask your friends, to join us?" asked Bruce.

"Yeah, like they want to go to this nice formal "party". Besides it's for seniors and freshmen's! We've invited some freshmen to spice the party up! And I'm going as a goddess." answered Ciara.

"I'm sorry, but this is your first year here at _Wayne Manor_. I think that you'll get enough party here."

Ciara sighed, and banged herself against the back of the chair.

"I'm done. I'm going upstairs. See ya."

As Ciara left, Dick took the rest of her plate and scooped it onto his.

Upstairs in Ciara's room...

Her room was different from the other rooms that girls had. She wasn't really girly, yeah some makeup, jewelry, dresses, and heels. But not much. Anyway, here room was decorated to match the night, stars that glistened, a moon that shined, and a night sky that made you feel cold.

Her room was cozy, and filled.

She had a twin bed spread that had sea aqua blue with black swirls, and matching pillowcases, she also had a canopy(that was pulled back for the morning), it was shimmery silver, decorated with swirls.  
Next to it was a small white nightstand/bookcase. It had a lamp on top, and a few books and trinkets on the 2 shelves.  
She had a bigger bookcase next to her closet(which had a few dresses and formal shoes, and a dresser(because she didn't have formal things) that had mostly jeans, and sweatshirts).  
She had a black desk, with her iPhone, and iPod Classic, with all the necessities for school.  
And she had her own cat named Leila- meaning nighttime beauty, dark beauty. It fit her because the description of the name fit her cat. Leila, was a spicy and sassy cat, she was black with blue eyes that shimmered when she was happy. She wore a silver chained collar with emeralds all around it, engraved on the inside was her name _Leila._ Ciara found her at the pound, she was giving a lost puppy with a broken foot to them, when she found Leila. She was in the window of a room, looking out, and Ciara just feel in love with her.  
To the left of her bookshelf was window seat, with silver cushioning, and pillows with blanket at the end just in case she got cold.  
She her own bathroom, which had a dark theme to it.

Ciara sat on her bed, then Leila jumped up on the bed and rubbed up against her arm purring.

Ciara laughed, Leila always knew how to make her laugh; and how to get she wanted.

"Alright.. Come on, let's go outside."

As soon as they were outside, one of Dick's friends came into the yard.

"Hey, Wally." greeted Ciara, waving and watching Leila.

"Oh, hey ,Ciara." replied Wally.

Then soon Dick ran out the front porch.

"Hey, Wally! What's the... Uh, emergency?" asked Dick.

"Uhh...(whispers).. See ya, later Ciara... Dude, seriously! You need to get me a date with your sister!" exclaimed Wally.

"Dude! She's my sister!"

"Just try!"

"Shut up, Wally."

Ciara shook her head in disbelief, then went inside with Leila.

* * *

At **Mount Justice**...

**"KID FLASH, B07. ROBIN, B08."**

"You made it." said Aqualad.

"Yeah. Like I would miss this, over deciding where to put a giant spider for Halloween." replied Dick.

Artemis snickered.

"Ok, whatever. What's the mission?" asked Dick.

"It's a "home mission". Batman, assigned us to find out who this girl is." answered Artemis playing a video.

The girl was wearing a purple cape that had a arrow shape hood, purple high-heel boots that go up to her thigh, a purple sleeveless body suit that had a black wolf on the chest, a gold belt with red stones around it, and silver bracelets.

"Who is she?" asked Dick.

"Apparently, she is the new face for dark, mysterious, and creeps in the night." answered Artemis.

"In my opinion, she looks hot in that costume." commented Wally.

Artemis smacked him.

"Ow.."

"This is serious. Batman, wants us to find her and bring her in. There's just one problem... She does magic." said Artemis.

"We'll need ,Zatara." replied Dick.

"I will call him." ordered Aqualad.

Zatara had just teleported to them.

"Yes. She is a little experienced with magic... What I don't get is that she uses dark magic but isn't seduced by it." explained Zatara.

"What do you mean?" asked Megan.

"People who use dark magic, usually... Lose control."

"That's sad."

"That is why dark magic is forbidden, except for those who are dark."

"Is she dangerous?" asked Dick.

"Hmm. Well, maybe but from what I can tell, she's a beginner; she must have a book on magic, not much but enough for her to use. But that symbol on her chest... Zoom in." answered Zatara.

Aqualad zoomed in, curious to see what Zatara had found.

"The moon wolf..." whispered Zatara.

"Back up! Moon wolf? What does that even mean?" asked Artemis.

"That particular symbol, was for the Children of Hekate. Only they could use, or wear it without turning to ash."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"We need to find this girl."

"Why is it so important?"

"Because, she needs here coronation."

"Why?"

"If she doesn't then her magic will burn the earth. You see some of the Children went wild, so Hekate cursed her Children. They could only wield their power by standing in the moonlight of the lunar eclipse, waiting for their mother to bless them."

"Sounds like an awesome mother."

"Oh, she was! Sometimes she'd let her Children come to their real home to, Yozora. Meaning- night sky."

"So. Where does she mostly go?"

"Apparently... She is trying to get some drug dealers. People spot her on the North side of ,Gotham." answered Aqualad.

"Alright, Zatara. We might need you to help us, as soon as the moon is up we break for Gotham." ordered Dick.

They all nodded in agreement, then went back to their homes and waited.

"Hey, Dick. How was your "party"?" asked Ciara.

"It wasn't a party. We were... Uh... Studying." corrected Dick.

"Whatever. Look, Bruce, is at work- as usual. Alfred, is shopping. So I'm gonna go work out."

"This late?"

"I have a friend, who has a mansion."

"Oh... When will you be back?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"WHAT!?"

"Don't say anything, or else I'll tell Bruce and Alfred the time you and ,Wally, decided to flood the bathroom."

"Ugh! Just be back before breakfast."

"6 AM, got it."

"Fine. Bye."

"Ciya."

As Ciara left, Dick was waiting for nighttime.

He waited... And waited... Until the moon started to rise.

"YES! Finally!" exclaimed Dick.

_"Robin?"_ called Aqualad over the com.

"Yes?"

_"Meet us at **Mount Justice**."_

"Be right there."

* * *

At **Mount Justice**...

**"ROBIN, B08."**

"Alright, I'm here." said Robin.

"Good. Miss Martian, get the ship ready, Wally, Artemis, and Superboy, you will accompany her. Zatara, will be here shortly." ordered Aqualad.

When everybody boarded the ship, they took off.

* * *

In Gotham North...

"Miss Martian, please land here, and put the ship in camouflage mode." said Aqualad.

"Putting ship in camouflage mode." replied Megan.

"Alright. We're splitting up into 3 teams. Robin and Artemis, you will head to some of the old drug dealers hangouts, Kid Flash and Superboy, you will check the alleys. Miss Martian and I, will stay here and monitor everyone."

"What about me?" asked Zatara.

"You will stay here and see if you can find a trail of magical energy." answered Aqualad.

Everyone nodded.

After everyone was dropped off, Aqualad had Miss Martian "park" the ship in the middle of Gotham North.

"Did you find anything?" asked Aqualad.

"No... Except a small magic trail from yesterday night." answered Zatara.

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!**

"It's ,Robin." said Megan.

"What is it, Robin?" asked Aqualad.

_"We found her, but she's fighting one of the dealers."_ answered Robin.

"Alright, we're on our way. Radio Kid Flash, and Superboy; have them meet you."

_"What do you want us to do in the meantime?"_

"Just watch her."

_"Got it. See you here."_

"Miss Martian, GPS Robin's location, then go there." ordered Aqualad.

"You got it." replied Megan.

"Zatara... Be ready."

Zatara nodded, as he buckled in.

**Where Robin was...**

In the background, to people were fighting. One was holding a metal rod, and the other was holding a knife.

"Ok, I'm bored. Let's make a bet... Hmm..." said Artemis emotionless.

"I don't do bets." replied Robin.

"20 bucks, say the girl wins."

"That is tempting..."

"Come on..."

"30."

"Deal."

**_WHOOSH!_**

"Here they come." said Artemis.

"You're seriously bored, aren't you?" asked Robin.

"Without a doubt."

As they approached, the mysterious girl was both fighting and watching them.

"She's like a wolf." said Artemis.

"That's why they where the symbol, and another reason..." replied Zatara.

"You wanna tell us?"

"Not now."

"Fine, let's just wait for them to finish up, so _I_ can win 30 bucks."

"Yeah right." whispered Robin.

"We both know that the girl is gonna win, so why did you bet?"

"To prove you wrong."

Artemis laughed.

"Like I'm _ever_ wrong..."

Robin glared at her.

"... Mostly."

As they watched the battle finish(which we all know who won) they walked over to the girl who was about to leave(before Zatara used magic to summon a giant plant).

"Get it off of me!" yelled the girl.

"As soon as we talk." replied Zatara.

"About what?..._ Magic ζιζανίων, που καλλιεργείται, να εξαφανιστούν!_" she asked as she chanted, making the plant disappear.

Zatara explained her situation, and she just shook her head in disbelief.

"You are crazy." exclaimed the girl.

"Are we?" questioned Zatara, "Have your powers become out of hand? Uncontrollable?"

The girl shifted...

_They have a little... But that doesn't mean anything._ she thought to herself.

"Soo... What's your name?" asked Kid Flash.

"Wolf Rider."

"I meant your real name."

"Do you think I'm _that_ stupid?"

"Maybe."

"You're an idiot."

"I know right." commented Artemis.

"Hey! I thought you liked me." protested Kid Flash.

"I like to the point I won't slap you... Much."

There was a minute of silence for a moment, then a wolf howled, and then there was a breeze. Everyone noticed that the girl's eyes widened and changed to a wolf's eyes.

"Woah!" exclaimed Kid Flash, stepping back.

**"I need to go."** said the girl jumping at LEAST 6 feet in the air.

Zatara had to do something quick!

_The only magic that she is affected by is Roman..._ he thought to himself.

_"Roman, magie te afecteze. Face fata asta, dormi la_ asta." chanted Zatara, and immediately the girl collapsed on top the roof where she stopped the drug dealers.

"Woah. Zatara... Remind never to get on your bad side." said Kid Flash.

"Quickly. We must get her to **Mount Justice**, she is powerful so this magic won't last long."

Aqualad nodded.

"Miss Martian..."

"On it."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

In **Mount Justice**...

"Hmmm... Huh?" questioned Wolf Rider, as she awakened.

She was in a empty room, with wallpaper, a bed, and a dresser with a closet. She was curled up on the bed like a puppy dog.

_I hate them._ she thought to herself.

She got up, walked to the door and tried opening it, then with magic... No luck.

She groaned in frustration, and kicked the door. Then suddenly it opened. She stepped out and looked around, no one was there.

_Yes! Free to go home._ she thought to herself.

_"Φτερά ενός αγγέλου, η ταχύτητα ενός λύκου, με κάνει να πετάξει!"_ she chanted, then suddenly she popped out white feathery angel wings.

She darted up and flew to where she lived.

Behind a counter stepped out the Team and Zatara.

"What did she say?" asked Aqualad.

_"Φτερά ενός αγγέλου, η ταχύτητα ενός λύκου, με κάνει να πετάξει!_ 'Wings of an angel, speed of a wolf, make me fly!'... It's a very common spell between Greeks, and people who studied Greek spells." answered Zatara.

"Can you track her?"

"Yes... If she didn't put another spell to repel tracker spells, than yes."

Aqualad nodded, then put up the map of the world.

_"Urmări ei, cel cu aripi de înger. Dacă nu găsiți o atunci dă-mi-o."_ chanted Zatara.

Then a silver swirl circled the globe then disappeared all but one speck, it moved towards Gotham City, then dissolved.

"That is where you need to go." said Zatara.

"Gotham City?... I think that ,Robin, Kid Flash, and Artemis, can handle this one." said Aqualad to the 3.

"We'll go tonight and scan the city." replied Robin.

"Yeah, I'll scan the city, and you guys can check out the donut shop." commented Kid Flash, getting smacked again by Artemis.  


"We'll do what we can. And if we can find anything out of the ordinary than we'll call you." said Artemis.

"Good. Then go. The rest of you get some sleep." said Aqualad to the group.

As soon as they all went their separate ways, on the other side of Gotham, Ciara was partying with her friends.

"This is a great party, Melissa!" exclaimed Ciara.

"Thanks! So... What did you tell your brother?" asked Melissa.

"Uh... That we were working out in your gym."

"Nice... Wanna go check out some boys?"

"Hmmm. Who?"

"The ones over there look interesting."

Melissa, was talking about two guys in the corner, they wore casual stuff for the look of a bad boy. Jeans, leather jacket and tennis shoes. Messed up hair, and eyes like some wolf spotting their prey.

"Hmm. They look cute."

"Agreed, we do look cute." said the boy they were looking at.

"The name's ,Dustin. And this is my brother Damian. What's your's?" asked Dustin.

"Take us out, and buy us a drink, then maybe we'll tell you." said Melissa.

"Hmm. Mysterious..." commented Damian.

"Where do you want to go?" asked Dustin.

"The _Aqua Night Club: for Teens_. It's my favorite place." answered Melissa.

Ciara nodded, it was her's to. (Because she's only been to one)

"Then it shall become ours." said Dustin.

As soon as they stepped into the _Aqua Night Club_, Ciara felt a sense of danger.

"Uh, I'm gonna go to the Ladies Room for a second." said Ciara.

"What? Ciara..." complained Melissa.

"I'll be right back! I promise!"

"Uuuuh! Fine. But you better hurry!"

As soon as she got to the bathroom, she splashed water on her face, then touched up her makeup. Silvery eyeshadow, and black lipstick; it matched her mini jean skirt, and her of the shoulder rhinestone black shirt.

"Ok. Ciara, nothing is going to happen. Nothing! Absolutely, nothing... Just walk out of here and act... Normal." she told herself.

As soon as she finished touching up her makeup, she walked out of the bathroom with a smile on her face.

"There you are." she told her friend.

"You're back! Finally. Hey, when you were gone I took ,Dustin. Sorry. But ,Damian, is still here." replied Melissa.

"Thanks, Melissa. You're a true friend."

"Hey girls! Come outside and meet our friends." yelled Damian from the other side of the club.

Melissa nodded, yes.

"Melissa, I don't think that's a good idea." said Ciara.

"Oh, come on! You'll be fine. It's just some of his friends!"

Ciara sighed. She didn't know how she got herself into these messes.

As they went outside her sense of danger grew stronger.

"Melissa..." she started.

"Don't say it! You always jinx everything when you say there's danger! So, no." exclaimed Melissa.

As soon as they met up with their "boyfriends", they saw another guy and girl.

"Who's your friends?" asked Ciara, trying to get that nagging feeling out of her.

"This is Nyx, and her sister ,Dawn." replied Damian.

"Yeah, and now you're gonna become our friends, and family, to." added Dustin.

Ciara laughed sheepishly, while Melissa cracked up laughing.

"The moon will be clear after these clouds depart, we better get them to our place. And see what our pack has gotten as well." said Dustin, as he nodded towards them.

Nyx, and Dawn, punched them, and knocked them out.

* * *

"Uuuuh." groaned Ciara.

"Hmm. Ooow." groaned Melissa.

"Where are we?"

"I dunno... Man, we should've stayed at my house."

"Yeah... Probably."

Then suddenly the door unlocked.

"Ready?" asked Dustin.

"I don't know what you're talking about but... I guess we have no choice." replied Ciara.

"First, me and my brother(who stepped in) must know your names."

"Not a chance."

"Oh! Just shut up, Ciara! We're being held captive, and are in a cell! Ok. Fine. My name is ,Melissa, and this is my friend ,Ciara." said Melissa.

"Good... Now, walk this way." replied Dustin, showing them the way.

It was sandstone walls, with torches lighting the way. There was windows but they were completely shut off.

As soon as they entered a room, with more people, circled by a group. As soon as they were tossed in the middle, Dustin spoke:

"My family, we have been celebrating this day for years! In honor of our, Mother. Hekate! (people start cheering) One day if the month before the lunar eclipse we gather mortals to make them us. Now, they will create their own pack as soon as they are bitten... Raise the curtains!" ordered Dustin

One person opened the covered windows, and the full moon shone through, and the people who circled them turned furry, and had claws and sharp teeth... Werewolves.

Ciara didn't know what to do... She covered herself from the full moon, and stood away from the "attackers". While everyone else was getting bit.

Suddenly a wolf jumped in front of her, she knew who is was... Damian. She got into the shadows and transformed back to human.

"You've already been bitten, haven't you? Why else would you shield yourself from the full moon.. You despise who you are, and who we are." said Damian.

"I don't despise you 'cause I thought I was the only one, and I hate myself... Every morning when I wake up from changing... I find blood on me... It's terrifying... And I wasn't bitten... I was born like this. When I turned 10 I noticed changes... That's when I started changing." replied Ciara.

"You know what your name means?"

"No."

"Ciara- black and mysterious."

"Huh. Who knew.."

"If you try to control the gift inside you, it will turn on you. If you give into it, it will let you control it."

"I wouldn't call it a gift."

"Let me teach you... You have other gifts. Senses, of danger, smell, hearing, and seeing. Incredible strength, and flight and speed."

"Damian! Why haven't you bitten her?" exclaimed Dustin.

"Has he betrayed us?" asked Nyx.

"He must have." answered Dawn.

"No! I haven't. Ciara, is one of us. She hasn't been properly trained, so she hides it." corrected Damian.

"Well, then. Let her lead this pack." replied Dustin.

"Ciara. Why didn't you tell me? This is amazing." said Melissa.

"Because I thought you wouldn't be my friend." replied Ciara.

"Nonsense... Now... We're a pack... Family."

Ciara managed to smile.

"Damian, you will take full responsibility for ,Ciara, and her pack till she is ready?" asked Dustin.

"Yes." answered Damian.

"Good. Tomorrow, is Saturday, you- the "newbies" will start training her in the woods at 10 AM-6 PM."

The "newbies" nodded, then were handed a cloak(which Dustin explained will stop them from changing, until they learn to "control" their gift. They just have to where during the full moon, new moon, and the lunar eclipse), each blank until the actual person touched it, it changed to a certain pattern(for some, which Dustin explained that powerful wolves would have patterns or symbols), and color.

One had midnight blue with, yellow stars. Another was blood red, another was black.

But when Ciara touched hers it turned midnight blue, and where the clasp was was a partial lunar eclipse.

"You are a true ,Child, of Hekate." said Dustin.

Ciara smiled for real this time... She had found her "pack of friends"... And family, her real ones.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

At _Wayne Manor_...

A front door slammed shut, at 10 AM. Ciara, walked in with a whole new... Look.

She wore a black leather jacket that was zipped up, tight skinny jeans, and her makeup was a little overdone(in Bruce's opinion, he was in the little "living room" which was for guests when they come in). She had a deep midnight blue lipstick, black eyeliner, mascara, and eyeshadow. And she dyed her _Shining Blue_.

"What are you wearing!? And what did you do to your hair!?" exclaimed Bruce.

"Oh! You like it? I thought I could use a new look. And I think I'm gonna go shopping, get a new wardrobe. Oh! And I quit defense class, and signed myself up for horse lessons at... Uh... _Starlight Stables_, it's a hour drive from here. I also took the liberty of getting myself all the equipment, so just take 1 month allowance away, and that should cover it." replied Ciara, _totally_ ignoring his questions.

"That _isn't_ my questions, and you will get _much worse_ than a month's allowance!"

"You are making this a big deal, not me!"

A wolf howled, in the room.

"What is that?" asked Bruce.

"My new text message sound." answered Ciara.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah... See? (plays the text message sound) Cool, right!"

"Go to your room!"

"Ooooh! Can't I'm late for something."

"You _will not leave_!"

"Sorry, Bruce. I gotta go."

As soon as she left, Bruce went down to the _Batcave_.

He sat down at his chair, and was deep in thought.

Alfred, stepped out of the elevator.

"Sir, might I suggest, you give her time... Some people just find a new taste that they've never tried before. Some of them drop it... And other's don't." said Alfred.

"Alfred, not now." replied Bruce.

"Sir, if she- people, don't show their true colors, it will haunt them and the results are not a good thing. Some lead to death, others kill, and some even end up in a psych ward."

Bruce sighed.

He knew that Alfred was right, he just didn't want to believe it.

In the forest where all the "newbie" werewolves were...

There was a sudden _**whoosh**_ in the woods. It was Ciara.

"Wow, cool! How'd you do that?" asked one of the girls.

"I just found out how to use the "gift" of speed." answered Ciara.

"Cool!"

"I'm guessing you all lost your taste for your former clothing's?..(everyone nodded).. I did to."

Suddenly there was another **_whoosh_ **in the woods, it was Damian, Ciara could feel it.

"Well, well. I excepted you all to be late. Some of you are sweaty, other's are sneezing from dust. And other's are itchy." said Damian.

"Hmm. Well, I'm late 'cause my "dad" gave me a lecture on my wardrobe and makeup." replied Ciara.

"Excuses, excuses. Your wardrobe is amazing."

"Well, thank you."

Some of the girls and boys snickered.

"A werewolf bite really does something to you, huh?... Well, when I found out, the truth did something to me." said Ciara.

"Enough, talk... Tomorrow I except you to be here... ON TIME!" exclaimed Damian.

"Man! You're hot when you yell!"

"Alright... For today we are learning about the sense of smell..."

* * *

At _Wayne Manor_ at 7 PM...

The front door slammed... Again.

"You're home late." said Bruce.

"I know... I told you I had to go... I didn't tell you what time I'd be home." replied Ciara.

"What's with the cloak?"

He held up the cloak she got from Dustin.

"You went through _MY_ room!?"

She snatched the cloak, and started up the stairs.

"You will be in this house by 5 PM, you will eat with the family for every meal! And you will go to school everyday, and come home... Until you get your attitude straight!"

"You. Can't. Make. Me."

"Oh, yes _I_ can!"

"Whatever. I'll be gone tomorrow again."

"Oh, no you won't!"

"Goodnight, Bruce."

"You will not call me by my first name!"

"Goodnight."

She was finally in her room by herself- other than Leila.

She went into her bathroom and looked in the mirror.

_Am I different... All I see is someone who sticks up for herself, and her pack._ she thought to herself.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring!_

It was Damian. After class, she and Damian switched phone numbers... She thought that she was falling in love with him, and she thought he felt the same.

* * *

It was 8 PM when Ciara _finally_ got off the phone. She didn't feel like going to bed yet, so she just laid in bed. And before she knew it, she fell asleep.

Ciara got up at 7 AM, she didn't feel like getting, but she thought that was because she's getting in touch with her inner wolf senses, or whatever.

As soon as she got dressed, and did her daily things, ate her frosted flakes and tried to avoid Bruce, it was 9:30 AM. She grabbed her bag, and darted out the door... Literally.

In the woods(again) everyone was exactly where they were... Except this time they were on time.

When Ciara arrived she was anxious to get started! Yesterday the learned how to smell simple things, today they were going to learn how to smell flesh and blood. Damian had also given them homework which he expected "by the end of the week!"... Ciara told herself she'd get it done early so she could hand it to him, she knew that it wasn't due for a few more days but she wanted to see if she got them right... She was always eager to learn, but this time it was different.

**_WHOOOSH!_ **

"Good. You're all here on time... As you know today we're learning how to smell creatures, flesh, and blood..." announced Damian.

**5 PM, in the woods**...

"Alright you're all dismissed!" said Damian.

"Hey, Damian?" called Ciara.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering... If I could go ahead of my class..."

"What do you mean?... Like have me tutor you or something?"

"Yeah... I learn really fast! And any extra homework you bring I'll get it done!"

"Well... I normally wouldn't do this, but since you are one of the more powerful ones, I guess it would be essential for you to learn faster... Especially since a lunar eclipse is on it's way. And if you don't learn to get your gift under control then you would be out of control."

"Great!"

The newbie werewolves were just about done getting everything put together...

"Tomorrow is a school day, so classes will be shorter. It will be from 4 PM-6:30 PM. Don't be late..(turns to Ciara).. I know you said that your father didn't like your... Changes, so how about we do weekends till 6, and just not do weekdays." suggested Damian.

"Yeah, I think that will be better." agreed Ciara.

"Great. Since you're progressing more than the other new wolves, you could probably help them if they need it... Leader."

Ciara laughed.

"I'm not a leader... I'm one of them, just like they are normal... I am to."

"You are not a normal werewolf... You were born a Child of Hekate, they were born a mortal. Some of them were half mortal, what we call a half-wolf, that's why the ones who were mortal will not be as powerful as the ones who are a  
half-wolf or a Child of Hekate... I thought you might want to have me tutor you so I brought these books. They were from the older packs that roamed around here."

As Ciara took the books, she smiled.

"I love to read... Thank you."

"No problem. They're a little more advanced than the ones I gave the other wolves... But I think you can handle it."

Ciara smiled.

"I better get going, my father will wonder where I am."

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

As Ciara, sped past "her" pack, she just couldn't help smiling.

* * *

In **Mount Justice**...

**"ARTEMIS, B03."**

"Hey, guys.. I got the call, what's up?" asked Artemis.

"Batman, wanted us all here... We don't know why." answered Wally.

**"BATMAN, B22."**

"Good. You all made it." said Batman.

"What's wrong?" asked Dick.

"Nothing, is wrong... I just wanted an update on your mission, and to do that I needed everyone."

"I don't think you would need everyone..."

"Dude, we were already here anyway, except for Artemis. So I don't think it's a big deal." said Wally.

"Fine. Aqualad, do want to tell him?"

Aqualad nodded, then got the file.

'We have figured out her origin, and her abilities, also what she calls herself. She is the daughter of a Greek Goddess, Hekate, she can use magic, strength and is somewhat more faster than an average human being, and she calls herself ,Wolf Rider. And ,Zatara, told us that the only thing that really stops her is Roman magic." explained Aqualad.

"Apparently, the Greeks and the Romans, had a falling out and then spelled their magic to affect their enemies." added Wally.

"It's a ancient spell, Zatara, said that no one but a high class wizard, witch, or warlock, could break it." added Megan.

"Good, keep working... One more thing... Has she been spotted lately?" asked Batman.

"No, not since we brought her here." answered Dick.

"Hmm... Couldn't be a coincidence..."

"Maybe she's going off the grid."

"No... I've seen her, and I can tell you that she is a hero, she would never "go off the grid"... Something must have happened between the time she left **Mount Justice**, and tonight." said Aqualad.

"You may be right... Alright, monitor all of ,Gotham.. See what you can find." replied Batman.

Aqualad nodded.

* * *

At _Wayne Manor_...

_**WHOOOSH!** _

_Oh. My. Word! That was amazing! I've never felt more alive!_ she thought to herself.

She breathed in... And out. She knew that Bruce would be in there, and that she would get it. But she didn't care.

_I wish I could tell them... But Damian, told us that our first lesson is: Don't tell anyone who you are, unless **they** confront you our they **are** one of us._

As soon as she took another breather, she walked in.

"Hey, Alfred." greeted Ciara.

"Miss." greeted Alfred.

"You know you don't have to call me that."

"It would be like you not calling me ,Alfred, if I were not call you 'Miss'."

"Very well... Hey can we go shopping? I want to get some things."

"Hmm. Did you ask ,Master Bruce?"

"He's not here is he?"

"No. He had a last minute appointment."

"Does this mean no shopping?"

"We could leave him a note."

"You're the best, Alfred!"

As she hugged him, he smiled. He loved Dick and Ciara like they were his own.

Alfred cleared his throat.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Some... Horse equipment came in today while you were gone. I put them in the shed."

"Great!"

"Shall I get the car started?"

"Hmm... Yeah... I was thinking about going later, but I guess it's ok to do it now. Since no one is home."

"Very well. You write the note, I will get the limo."

Ciara nodded. She took a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote:

_"Dear Family,  
Alfred and I have gone shopping. I don't know when we'll be back, if you need to get in touch with us you know what to do.  
Love,  
Alfred and Ciara"_

"That should be good." she told herself.

"Are you ready?" asked Alfred, stepping in.

"Yep!... So I was thinking we hit a makeup store first, then a few clothing shops, and a horse shop for like... Competitions."

"You're thinking of entering horse competitions?"

"Well, when I start riding ,yes. I do know a bit about horses, my last family enrolled me, and I just fell in love with riding. It's my passion. Other than art."

"Very good! Shall we depart now?"

"Yep. We're all set."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Old Navy, J.C. Penny's, Gotham Mall, 2 makeup stores, and a riding outfit store. That was the list of stores Ciara was wanting to go...

"Miss, I think we'll be able to go to the Mall, and check off Old Navy(there were 2 in Gotham, as well as J.C. Penny's.) J.C. Penny's and go to one makeup store." said Alfred.

"Ok... I've never really been to a mall before, I'm still not used to these surroundings." replied Ciara.

It was almost a year now since Ciara moved to Gotham. She was an in several foster homes since she was 5. She was found on the side of a road at the age of 4, all she had was a small bag with a necklace, a diary with a note from her real mother, and a some clothes.

"Here we are the mall." announced Alfred.

* * *

At _Wayne Manor_...

It was 6 PM, and Dick had just gotten home. He and his best friend Wally were going to have a "guy's night".

"Hey! Ciara!... Alfred?" called Dick.

"Where are they? I thought you said that she and ,Alfred, were usually home." asked Wally.

"They are..."

"I'll check the house, you look for clues." joked Wally, dashing off in a blur.

As Dick looked around he didn't notice anything unusual.

**_WHOOSH!_**

"Couldn't find them... But I did find this note..." said Wally.

Wally handed the note to Dick. As he started to read it he knew that Bruce wasn't going to be happy.

_"Dear Family,  
Alfred and I have gone shopping. I don't know when we'll be back, if you need to get in touch with us you know what to do.  
Love,  
Alfred and Ciara"_

"Well, that's that... I'm going to go unpack by sleeping bag upstairs." said Wally, grabbing his lightning sleeping bag and heading upstairs.

_This is going to be a looong night!_ he thought to himself, as he headed upstairs.

* * *

At the Gotham Mall...

"Phew! Well, you were right ,Alfred, we got almost everything done and it's only- well, almost 7 PM." said Ciara.

"And our last stop will be?" asked Alfred.

"Clinton's Riding Shop. I looked it up on the internet, it has all the riding outfits I need."

"I'll look it up on the GPS."

"At this rate we'll be home in... An hour."

_I just hope that when I get home, that no one will be waiting for me..._ she thought to herself.

"Miss... Clinton's Riding Shop is only a 20 minute drive from here." explained Alfred.

"Ok... We'll back in no time."

At Clinton's Riding Shop...

_RING, RING!_

"How can I help you?" asked the clerk.

"I'm looking for riding outfits, boots, helmets, and the actual clothes." answered Ciara.

"Well then... You've come to the right place... Let me show you where they are."

As they walked down the aisles, Ciara saw everything! Boots, helmets, riding saddles... Everything.

When they stopped they were in front of some riding clothes.

"Pick what you like. I'll be at the front desk if you need anymore help." said the clerk.

"Thank you." replied Ciara.

The clerk nodded and then left.

"We'll make this quick, pick only what is essential for riding, not how it looks." said Ciara, to Alfred.

He nodded then started looking.

When they went back to the desk they had boots, a helmet, a riding crop, some riding clothes, and a some riding gloves.

"Found everything you need?" asked the clerk.

"Yep! Thank you." answered Ciara.

As the clerk rang up the total, he nodded.

"That will be $127.67, please." announced the clerk.

"Alright..." replied Ciara, digging in her purse for her wallet.

When she found it she handed all the money to the clerk, as he put the things in a bag. And when they finally left, they stepped inside the car.

"Well, that was only 45 minutes!" exclaimed Ciara happily.

"Shall we go home now?" asked Alfred.

"Yeah, it's getting late. And I'm really tired."

* * *

At _Wayne Manor_...

_**SLAM!** _

"Hey, guys! We're home!" yelled Ciara.

Wally and Dick came jumping down the stairs.

"Hey! Guys... Where's ,Bruce?" asked Ciara.

"Job. Remember, the money he makes to pay for your stuff." answered Dick sarcastically.

Ciara looked at him confused.

"Whatever. Um, I'm gonna take my things up to my room." said Ciara.

"I will prepare dinner." replied Alfred.

As both left Wally wowed silently.

"Dude! Your sister seriously changed! What did she do to her hair?! And those clothes!" exclaimed Wally.

"Alfred says she's going through a phase... But I think it's something more." replied Dick.

"Come on, let's go finish our movie."

"Yeah..."

In Ciara's room.

She had a brand new stereo and CDs that she bought when she bought those horse things.

She plugged it in, put in a CD from David Archuleta... And hummed to the tune Crush, as she put away her things.

_**KNOCK, KNOCK!** _

"Come in." invited Ciara.

"Hey, Ciara." replied Dick.

"Um... Hi?"

"So... I have a hypothetical question..."

"Ok.."

"Let's hypothetically you had a crush on ,Wally. What would you do?"

"I would probably be nervous to ask him on a date, so I'd keep my feelings hidden. But that's hypothetically speaking."

"But what if it isn't a hypothetical thing... What if it's real?"

"Are you trying to see of I would date ,Wally?"

"No... Yes."

"Me and Wally, are just friends. Besides I think I like someone else."

"Oh? Who is this mysterious guy?"

"Hmm... Just someone I met at Melissa's party."

"You mean Melissa's crazy parties."

"She's nice... Is there something else?"

"Um... Yeah... I think."

"What?"

"What happened to nice yet sassy ,Ciara? Where is she?"

Ciara looked at the floor.

"She went on vacation."

"When will she be back?"

"Maybe never..."

"Oh... What happened at Melissa's party? I know something happened... Ever since you came back you've changed."

"Let's just say... I found out a little bit more about myself."

"You mean your parents? Family?"

"Something like that."

"Tell me."

"I can't ,Dick. I promised."

"You can tell me."

"I can't."

"Ciara, please... I want to help."

"I'm sorry."

Dick sighed, he knew she was serious. He knew something would never change, she would never lie, but she wouldn't tell him anything that he didn't need to know.

"I gotta go."

"Dick..."

"See you at dinner."

As soon as he left, she started to cry, she hated not telling Dick something... But the policy is: **_If a mortal, or someone outside of your pack or any other pack knows who you are, he or she will not live._**

Tears rolled down Ciara's face... She couldn't tell anyone.

As soon as she wiped the tears from her face she started to put away her riding clothes.

**Downstairs...**

_SLAM!_

"Hello, Alfred. Is ,Ciara, home?" asked Bruce.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind, but she wanted to go shopping so I took her to the mall and another store." answered Alfred.

"Oh? Well, I hope her attitude is better than yesterdays."

"Indeed. I think she was going through a phase, but I think she like her new look."

"Well, I don't... Ciara!"

**CLOMP, CLOMP, CLOMP.**

"You called." said Ciara.

"I've thought about it, and I think that you should dye your hair back..." replied Bruce.

"But!.."

"I wasn't finished."

Ciara sighed.

"But you can get it highlighted. You can keep your clothes, unless they show to much, and I will accept riding classes."

Ciara sighed, again.

"Can't I get highlights of my natural hair?"

"Fine, but they will be bigger than highlights."

"Fine."

"Alfred, how's dinner?"

"Finished, Sir." answered Alfred.

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!**

"Uh, that's my phone... Uh... Ugh. I gotta go, one of my friends is in trouble." explained Ciara.

"What kind of trouble, maybe I can help." asked Bruce.

"This is something she wants, only me to know."

"Don't be gone long."

"Alright."

* * *

In **Mount Justice**...

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! **

"Aqualad, to team!" said Aqualad over the coms.

_"What is it?"_ asked Robin.

_"Yeah! I was eating."_ complained Kid Flash.

_"Dude! You're always eating."_

"Enough! We have our eyes on ,Wolf Rider." explained Aqualad.

_"Coming! Be right there in... 5... 4... 3... 2..."_ counted Kid Flash.

**"KID FLASH, B07."**

_WHOOOSH!_

"Well, that was entertaining." said Superboy, walking in with Megan.

"I ,Wally." greeted Megan.

_"I'll be over in 5 minutes."_ announced Robin.

"Everyone. Suit up." ordered Aqualad.

Then Kid Flash, left 2 seconds, then came back in 3. Superboy, is _always_ dressed in his "suit", and Megan shape-shifts.

* * *

In Gotham City...

She was in the alley beating up a guy, who was stealing from a teenage girl.

"You won't be stealing from anyone anytime soon, now that I am here." said Wolf Rider, "_Κρέμονται ανάποδα, πόλο τα φώτα ... Γνωρίστε την παρουσία μου!_"

Then suddenly a rope came out of nowhere, wrapped around the guy's feet, and hanged him upside down from a lamppost.

"Are you ok?" asked Wolf Rider.

"Uh-huh." answered the girl in astonishment.

Wolf Rider, nodded, then ran to find more crime. When suddenly she heard chanting.

"_Face o cupolă în măsura în care eu sunt de la ea! În cazul în care ea scapă, arde-o._" chanted Zatara.

"Cool! What'd you say?" asked Kid Flash.

"You do not want to know." answered Zatara.

"Uh..(tries to pass).. OW! Uhh.. Ow. Roman magic!... _Βοήθησέ με, OH Εκάτη, η Μητέρα του Σεληνιακή έκλειψη ... Βοήθησέ με, να σπάσει αυτό το θόλο._" chanted Wolf Rider, there was a break but then... The connection broke.

"_Blocați magia ei! Profite de ea! Nu-l dau înapoi, până în ziua când ea se afla._"

"_Κλείστε το στόμα του, μέχρι το πρωί, όταν ο ήλιος ανατέλλει._"

A sparkle shot from her hands... Then fizzled.

"Uh! _Κλείστε το στόμα του, μέχρι το πρωί, όταν ο ήλιος ανατέλλει._ Uh! _Εργασία! Με τα καταραμένα παιδιά της Εκάτης, μαγεία τον βρίζουν, ο οποίος χρησιμοποιεί μαγεία της Ρουμανίας!_ Ugh! You cursed me." yelled Wolf Rider.

"No. I just blocked your magic."

"Curse you!"

"Yeah, I don't think that's gonna do any good. You see if blocked your magic." said Kid Flash.

Wolf Rider snickered.

"Seriously?" questioned Robin to Kid Flash.

"What?" asked Kid Flash.

"We're talking about this."

"Fine."

"Enough." said Aqualad.

Suddenly Aqualad had Wolf Rider's attention.

"We only wish to help you ,Wolf Rider." explained Aqualad.

"I don't want your help. Any of yours... But if what you say is true then maybe my Mother can make this world a better one." replied Wolf Rider.

Suddenly a howl came out of nowhere, and then Wolf Rider's eyes started to glow, energy formed everywhere around her circling, her hood was moved by the energy revealing something.

Robin's eyes widened.

_Ciara?_ Robin thought.

A strip of _Shining Blue_ hair. No one else had saw it but Robin, and he just stood there.

Suddenly there was a rumble and a giant wolf appeared.

"Woah! Dude!" exclaimed Kid Flash.

"I thought you said her power was blocked." said Robin.

"It is, but some Children have a Protector, or Guardian." explained Zatara.

Wolf Rider, gasped.

"My power... _Κάντε μου και Guardian μου εξαφανίζονται. Και τίθεται Guardian μου όπου πρέπει να είναι, μέχρι να τον καλέσει και πάλι._" chanted Wolf Rider, and like that they just vanished.

"How did her power come back?" asked Kid Flash.

"I don't know..." answered Zatara.

* * *

At _Wayne Manor_, in Ciara's room...

**_WHOOSH!_ **

Ciara sighed.

_Why is this so hard?_ she asked herself.

"_Πάρτε μακριά μου, το πάθος._" chanted Ciara, then her Wolf Rider suit was put away.

She was back in her regular day clothes. She plopped on her bed and sighed again, she knew that sooner or later she would be found out, and then Batman would come to her as Bruce and tell her that she has to go to the "ceremony".

_If Bruce can't tell me he's Batman, why should I tell him I'm the mysterious new vigilante?_ she thought.

Then suddenly there was a _slam!_ Her door was shut and Dick was here.

"Why didn't you tell me you're ,Wolf Rider!?" yelled Dick.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"What do you mean?" asked Ciara.

"You're ,Wolf Rider." repeated Dick.

"No, I'm not."

"Where were you Friday night?"

"At Melissa's party."

"I asked Melissa what time you were at her house, and she said that you didn't show up at her house till 9 PM, you left at 7 PM. Where were you?"

Ciara didn't know what to say... How could she tell him? She sighed.

"Fine. I am ,Wolf Rider..." confessed Ciara.

Dick sighed.

"Why didn't you say anything!?" asked Dick.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sidekick ,Robin? Or that ,Bruce, is Batman?"

"Wh-wait! You knew?"

"I knew after a month of living here."

"Why didn't... Fair enough."

"You can't tell anyone! Not even Wally."

"Why? You're in danger!"

"Because... You just can't... And I'm not in danger."

"Yes, you are."

"Discussion, over!"

**"**"Ciara."

"Over!"

Dick sighed, he knew he wasn't gonna get anywhere, so he left.

_Great... How did I get myself messed up in the hero business anyway, I will never know._ she told herself.

_**(WOLF HOWL TEXT TONE)**_

"Damian." she whispered.

_"Meet me where classes are." _he texted.

_"Be right there."_

**_DOWNSTAIRS IN THE LIVING ROOM..._**

Dick was going over and over in his head what he just heard. But it made no sense to him.

He was hurting his brain thinking, until he got a call from Aqualad telling him that Zatara wanted to meet them at **Mount Justice**.

* * *

At **Mount Justice**...

**"ROBIN, B08."**

"I'm here. What is it?" asked Dick.

"You tell me." answered Aqualad.

"What?"

"She used magic after ,Zatara, spelled her to block her magic." explained Wally.

"I know."

"I said, _Blocați magia ei! Profite de ea! Nu-l dau înapoi, până în ziua când ea se afla_. Which means, _Lock away her magic! Do not give it back, until the day someone finds her_... Everyone has told me that they don't know who she is, but then I remembered that your eyes widened about something when her energy was released. You know who she is." said Zatara.

"No, I don't."

"Dude, just tell us." insisted Wally.

"Well, there was something about her hair." said Superboy.

"What?" asked Wally.

"It was the color of _Shining Blue_. The knew hair color."

"Hey, didn't your sister... Oh, dude."

"Your sister ,Ciara? She's ,Wolf Rider?" asked Artemis.

Dick sighed, he had to tell them now.

"Yes, she is. She didn't want me telling anyone. I tried to convince her that she's in danger, but... She won't listen." explained Dick.

"Then we have to try. Where is she?" asked Artemis.

"Last time I saw her she was in her room. But before I left I heard the back door close."

"Zatara?"

Zatara nodded, then worked his magic.

* * *

In the woods...

**_WHOOOSH!_ **

"Damian?" called Ciara.

"Yes?" answered Damian walking out of the shadows.

"You are freaky. What do you want?"

"It's just a little something that ,Dustin, gave me, to give to you."

Damian, showed her a necklace with a pendant of a waxed moon.

"Th-th-that pendant... I have it."

"Impossible. Only we have it. The girls get the necklaces, the guys get rings."

"I own one, when I was found on the street I had a small bag of stuff, a necklace just like that was in there."

"Impossible."

"I'm telling the truth."

"Show me."

And like that they were off.

* * *

Back at **Mount Justice**...

"I got her trail, it's heading towards _Wayne Manor_." said Zatara.

"We are on our way." said Aqualad.

* * *

At _Wayne Manor_...

"So this is my home." said Ciara.

"Cool... So um, what are you doing tomorrow night?" asked Damian.

"Nothing... Much... Why?"

"'Cause our pack stay up running. You know it's a lunar eclipse. We transform."

"Cool. But I'm not really in control of my "gift", or whatever."

"I can teach you."

"Tomorrow... Isn't it against the rules or whatever?"

"No, 'cause I'm _teaching_ you, remember."

"Oh, yeah I guess."

**KNOCK, KNOCK!**

"Coming!" called Ciara.

"Were you expecting someone...?" asked Damian.

"No."

"... 'Cause I can leave."

As she opens the door, she expected some idiot who got the wrong address...

"Yes? Can I help you?" asked Ciara politely.

"Yes, I believe you can." answered Aqualad.

"Ciara Wayne, I think you remember us... Sort of. We remember you as, Wolf Rider." explained Artemis.

"Damian, I'll be right back." said Ciara.

Damian nodded, and waited.

Outside Ciara saw, Dick, Wally, 2 girls, Zatara, and 2 other guys.

"Ok, look I don't know what..." started Ciara, trying to get them to leave.

"They know ,Ciara." said Dick.

She pulled him aside, and dragged to the gate.

"I told you not to tell anyone!" whispered Ciara.

"I just couldn't stand by and let you kill yourself." replied Dick.

"I know you're trying to protect me, but I can take care of myself... Now get those freaks away from me."

"They aren't freaks."

"Whatever, I need to go."

As Ciara marched past them, they looked at her like she was making the biggest mistake of her life.

"Any luck?" asked Superboy.

"No." answered Dick.

"Maybe, tomorrow will be better." suggested Megan.

"But tomorrow is the lunar eclipse." said Artemis.

"I know." replied Dick.

* * *

**TOMORROW AT 7 AM, IN _Wayne Manor..._**

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!_

"Uuuh!" groaned Ciara.

_Time to get up!_ she told herself, while getting out of bed.

It was another day of school, training with Damian, and getting mobbed my Dick's friends.

"I hate my life." she whispered.

After she got dressed, and did some makeup, and everyday things, she ran downstairs, grabbed a piece of toast, then ran out the door. Trying to avoid Dick.

_Maybe he'll leave you alone._ she told herself, _Not a chance_.

* * *

After school, Ciara texted Damian asking him to meet her where the classes took place. So after she texted him she raced off towards the woods.

After she got there she waited a little bit, then finally Damian showed up.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Teach me... Teach me how to change without becoming a monster." answered Ciara.

"Oh, ok... Um, first let's get some of those candles from under the stump."

After they set up, Damian began.

"You need to remember that who you are is not a monster... It's your life..." said Damian.

* * *

About an hour went by, since Damian began teaching her. Then all the other students came, to be taught be the actual class.

"Thank you for coming... As you all know tonight is a lunar eclipse, so no homework today. Instead there will be a study of how to change into a wolf, without losing control. Ciara... Would you like to help?" asked Damian.

"Uh... Me? Um... Sure, sure." answered Ciara getting up.

"Uuuh, first we need those candles lit..." instructed Ciara.


	6. Chapter 6, The End

**CHAPTER 6**

After the "lesson" Ciara stayed a little bit longer.

"Oh, my gosh! That was AMAZING!" exclaimed Ciara happily.

Damian smiled, he felt something that hadn't felt from anyone else... Love.

"I'm glad you like it." replied Damian.

Ciara blushed.

"Do you feel like..." started Ciara, but she was stopped when Damian kissed her.

It was a sweet feeling that she had longed for. And Damian felt the same, from the moment he saw her, he was drawn to her. The way she smiled, the way she her eyes gleamed with delight.

When they finally parted they looked in each other's eyes and did nothing. Then Ciara walked a little ways away.

"Um... I'm gonna go... I have something to... I'm just gonna go. Um, bye." stammered Ciara.

"Uh... Yeah... Yeah, bye." replied Damian.

When they waved good-bye, Ciara ran to her house, and Damian sat on the stump grinning.

* * *

At _Wayne Manor_...

Ciara was at the front porch, she took out her keys, and quietly unlocked the front door. As she stepped in the floor boards creaked underneath her black leather boots. She lightly tried walk but that made the floorboards creak even more.

She breathed in, then finally just decided to speed her way to her room.

**_WHOOSH!_**

She was just about to her room when..

_WHAM!_

"Uh! Owww." groaned Ciara.

"Dude... Seriously. Oh, um, hi ,Ciara." groaned Wally.

"Hi... What are you doing here?" asked Ciara, standing up.

"Uuuh. I'm here to see ,Dick." answered Wally, standing up.

"Soo... How is he?"

"You don't know how your own brother is doing?"

"We kinda... Lost connection when he found out that..."

"Oh... Mentally or physically?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you wanna know how he's mentally doing, or physically?"

"Mentally."

"Well, he's thinks that you're going to die tonight, and the world will come to a end, soo... Not good."

"Well, I'm not gonna die, so... How's he physically doing?"

"Good... Uh... Um, gonna go now."

"Yeah, ok... Um, bye."

As Wally walked down the stairs, Ciara shook her head.

_I'm not gonna die... I'm not._ she told herself, as she walked into her room.

When she sat on her bed, she picked up her latest book she was reading _NAKED HEAT__. _So far she thought the book was great.

As she read 30 minutes went by...

_**(WOLF HOWLING TEXT TONE)** _

"Huh? Oh.. Damian..." she whispered.

Suddenly that feeling that she felt when they were kissing came back... Could she be in love with Damian.

She picked up her phone.

_"Less than an hour before the moon rises."_ she read.

_"I am so ready... Can't wait."_ she texted.

_" :) I can't wait for to be there when it happens."_

_"Yeah... All my life I hid from it, and finally I get to see it."_

_" :) You'll be mesmerized by it."_

_"Probably."_

_"See you then."_

_"You to."_

Ciara sighed.

A sweet tingly feeling when she kissed him, the same feeling when he texted, she was defiantly in love.

"Can't wait." she whispered.

_I can't wait for him to tell me he's in love... I need to tell him._ she told herself.

She dashed out of the room towards the front door and slammed it behind her.

She ran to the woods, but he wasn't there... Then to the house that the meeting was in.

**_DING, DONG!_**

"Coming!" yelled Dustin.

When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Ciara.

"Hey. Um.. Is ,Damian, here?" asked Ciara.

"Uh.. Yeah. Let me get him... Come in." answered Dustin.

When she walked in, in the living room was Nyx, and her sister Dawn on the couch.

"Hey." greeted Dawn.

"Hi." greeted Ciara.

_Ok, this... Is awkward..._ she thought.

When Damian came down, he was surprised to, to see Ciara.

"Hi... What are you doing here?" asked Damian.

"Um... I came to see you." answered Ciara.

Nyx, Dawn, and Dustin took the hint, and left. Maybe...

As Ciara and Damian walked into the living room, Nyx, Dawn, and Dustin peeked their heads out of the room across.

"Um... I can't wait forever for you to tell me you love me... And I know that you do, so I'm just gonna say it... I... Love you. A lot. And if my senses are wrong, then tell me." said Ciara.

"Ciara... A wolf's senses are never wrong... I do love you, I just didn't think you felt the same... My senses were telling me you did, but my head was being stupid." replied Damian.

"Well, my head was being stupid to... Because I was being stupid not telling you that I loved you when I saw you... And..."

Damian, put his finger on her lips to shush her... Then they kissed.

Across the room Dawn was crying, and Damian, and Ciara could hear it.

They laughed.

"Why do you guys always eavesdrop?" asked Damian.

"Hey! It's a wolf's curiosity!" protested Nyx.

"Whatever."

"Hey! Dudes! The moon is rising in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1!" counted Dustin.

"Well, then... We better get out." stated Damian.

They all ran out the front door, and stood... Having the moonlight touch them, transformed them into their true form, werewolves.

They raced against each other, howling and running were the best parts of being a wolf. And Ciara, finally learned to control her gift... It was truly a gift.

_This is amazing!_ exclaimed Ciara.

_I know._ thought Damian.

_Wait... Why are you in my head?_

_It's a wolf thing, everyone who is out, can here you, within range._

_Oh... Well. Cool?_

_Don't worry... It's cool. Can't wait for the lunar eclipse. _said Nyx, joining in the conversation.

_Yeah... The lunar eclipse._

_What's wrong? Usually a wolf's best day is the lunar eclipse._

_It is... It's just... It also... Reminded me of... How I stayed inside, when something wonderful was happening._

_Yeah, that sucked._

_Enough chattering, more running!_ exclaimed Dustin, running ahead of them.

But they all caught up, again.

* * *

At _Wayne Manor_...

Dick, was pacing in his room.

_I can't just let her go out and kill herself. But she won't listen... But she's dying. I have got to find her._ Dick thought to himself.

"Robin, to team." said Dick over the com.

_"What is it dude?"_ asked Wally.

_"Yeah, I was practicing my aim."_ complained Artemis.

_"What is it?"_ asked Aqualad.

"Is Megan, and Superboy, there?" asked Dick.

_"Sure are."_ answered Megan.

_"I guess.__"_ answered Superboy.

"We need to find, Ciara... I can't just leave her to die." said Dick.

_"Yeah, and the world. But where would she be at this time of the night?"_ asked Artemis.

"She's not in her room, because I heard her leave." answered Dick.

_"Then where?"_

"I don't know."

_"We could always get ,Zatara."_ suggested Wally.

"I know, but I hate to bother him."

_"Does anyone remember what was her location before she ran to **Wayne Manor**, last time we tracked her?"_ asked Superboy.

"Well, it was in the middle of Alpine Woods... So that hast to be where she is!" exclaimed Dick.

_"Miss Martian, ready the ship. Everyone get here as_ _fast as you can."_ ordered Aqualad.

And with that, Dick, put on his suit and went to the _Batcave_ to get his motorcycle, then left.

* * *

In the Alpine Woods...

_I know I already said this... But this is incredible!_ exclaimed Ciara.

_I know... And you're incredible to._ replied Damian.

Ciara howled.

_Hey, guys! The lunar eclipse! It's happening..._ exclaimed Nyx, as everyone stopped running, and watched.

_No!_ yelled Ciara, then she just running again, away from her and Dustin's pack.

_Ciara!_ called Damian, then he started to run to.

Ciara, didn't listen... She just kept running.

She ran as fast as she could to the top of a cliff, ready to jump.

_Ciara, don't!_ yelled Damian.

_Why, not!? I will destroy the entire world!_ screamed Ciara.

_How?_

_Because I am a Child of Hekate, a magic user._

_Why didn't you say anything?_

_Because... I didn't think you would like me if a was different._

_I will love you, for you. No matter if you are different._

_But I will destroy the world._

_Then take me with you._

The lunar eclipse stopped, the new moon went over, and there was light and energy that circled Ciara.

_It's happening..._ she told him.

_I'm ready._ replied Damian.

But suddenly the energy stopped, it dropped then shot up to the moon, and when it came back down someone came with it.

It was a woman with raven colored hair, she wore a royal blue medieval type dress, with a lighter blue with gold sash. and she had black eyes, black sandals, and a waxed moon pendant with a wolf's head in the middle howling.

"My dear, Ciara... You have come a long way." said the woman.

Damian bowed, he knew this was Hekate.

"No, need to bow. You are my Children... I love you." said Hekate, insisting he quit bowing, so he did.

_Mother? Why are you here? And why isn't the world gone? Woah... That... Sounded bad._ exclaimed Ciara.

"You didn't believe your brother, or his friends, when they said you were in danger... That was foolish."

_But... I didn't believe them, because I didn't think I was cursed... Till now._

"I know. I've been watching you since you were brought to earth."

_Why, did you send me away?_

"Because, all of my Children, need to make a change in the world before they go to their real home."

_I was found on the streets!_

"I know... But my magic wasn't working then... You were meant to be birthed. But instead you went to a homeless shelter. I tried to fix it, so I told you to go to a orphanage, then searched for the right person, during that search I had people take you in, that's why there were so many homes, then I found ,Bruce Wayne, and told him to take you in without questions, I made the answers up in his head, making him and everyone else think that they knew, when they didn't. Then I was thinking why have you do something that you probably don't want to do... So I made you believe that you liked it there, and then I made you not ask questions, I took your powers but the wolf side of you was not taken, because that isn't something even I can do. But as you grew, the your powers came back just enough for you to use them, that's when you became Wolf Rider. Everything was fine I thought, but... When ,Damian and Dustin, took you my spell began to fade, and since your powers grew, so did your own personality, and then ,Bruce and Dick, started to ask... And you blew them off. Then I knew you had to... Do the ceremony. You wouldn't so I took your powers completely, and locked them inside my pendant..."

_To save me..._

".. Yes... The only way I could give them back, is to bless them. And that would break the curse I put on my Children."

_Mother, you don't have to._

"But, I do. It's apart of you... And to give you back all of your powers, would mean that you would have to go to a school so you can learn how to properly use them, which would mean..."

_Leaving my friends, and my family._

"... And I can't ask that."

Ciara, looked at Damian.

_Go, I'll take care of your pack while your_ gone. said Damian.

_But what about my wolf training?_ asked Ciara.

"I can train you." said Hekate.

_Alright, I accept my full power._

Hekate raised her arms and chanted:

_Η δύναμη πήρα, δίνω πίσω! Δώστε του, μια ευλογία της πραγματικής ισχύος._"

There was a _whoosh_ and then Ciara felt her power.

"_Δώσε μου, κάπα της._" chanted Hekate, then Ciara's cape appeared on Hekate's arm.

She wrapped it around Ciara, and after she latched it there was a sparkling all around her, the she turned back to normal.

**_WHOOSH!_ **

"It's my brother's friend's ship." explained Ciara.

"Ah." replied Hekate.

_I'm gonna go now._ said Damian.

"Can we text on this... Place?" asked Ciara.

"You mean ,Lamia? Well, it's a magic place, so you'll probably need some adjustments to your phone... But ,yes." answered Hekate.

"Good. Don't worry, once we get there, we'll go straight to a phone fixing place."

"And I know the best place."

After they were done, and Damian left, all of Dick's friends, and himself came out of the ship.

"Why, aren't you dead?" asked Robin.

"Well, you sound like it's a bad thing!" exclaimed Ciara.

"And who is this?"

"My Mother."

"Hekate?" asked Aqualad.

"Yep." answered Ciara, as Aqualad bowed.

"No, need for that... Ciara, we need to go." insisted Hekate.

"Ok, I'll be there in a second."

"Go? Where are you going?" asked Robin.

"I need to learn how to use my powers... Therefore, I need to leave. I'll text you... On a different planet."

"But..."

"Dick... Please. I need to figure out who I am, and my _Mother_ is here! Tell ,Bruce, that I'll take care of my hair, and that I'll see him soon... And tell a guy named ,Damian, that I'll see him on the next lunar eclipse, he lives in the middle of these woods."

"Who's ,Damian?"

"No, time to explain... Bye."

"Ciara?"

"Yeah?"

"When you come back... You'll have a place on this Team."

Ciara smiled.

"Thanks."

After she said good-bye, she walked over to her mother, and she whisked them away.

* * *

On Lamia...

**_WHOOSH!_**

"Woah!" exclaimed Ciara.

"Ciara... Welcome to ,Lamia." replied Hekate.

* * *

_**THE END!** _


End file.
